custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tren Krom (BIONICLE: Ignition universe)
This page is about Tren Krom, Ancient, lover of chaos, former Dark Hunter and former friend to LX. Story Creation and Imprisonment Tren Krom was created by the Great Beings as their first attempt at creating life with the Mask of Life and Mask of Creation. However, he was deemed a failure by his creators as he had a penchant for chaos and wanted to destroy and kill just because he could. He and his other two siblings, Karzahni and Artakha, attempted to bring order to Nui, but his brothers quickly realized that he was pure evil and wanted only anarchy. They shackled him and imprisoned him on an unnamed island (later called Tren-Nui in the legends surrounding him) where he was sentenced to live out his days in solitude. Creating a Decoy With the arrival of Mata-Nui and Teridax to Nui, Tren Krom had an opportunity to escape his exile and cause more chaos. However, if his brothers, the other Ancients, learned of his escape, they would be bound by oath to hunt him down and kill him. To prevent this, Tren Krom left a decoy that he created that looked like a massive, gelatinous blob. He then convinced the decoy that it was Tren Krom and that it had had a mental breakdown, causing it to deteriorate into a hideously ugly monster. The decoy possessed all of the real Tren Krom's memories so it could answer any questions it was asked by the other Ancients. With a decoy in place, Tren Krom changed his form to look like a human and clad himself in red and yellow armor. Taking the alias "Borea", Tren Krom left his prison for the outisde world. Dark Hunter Right Under Your Nose Tren Krom had to find somewhere that he could hide and yet still cause destruction. He sought out his brother, the Shadowed One, who now ran an organization called the Dark Hunters. He managed to infiltrate the Dark Hunters with the Shadowed One never suspecting his eldest brother was hiding right under his nose. Powers and Tools Powers Tren Krom was nearly invincible, sustaining damage that would put Mata-Nui to his knees and not batting an eye. He could control fire and was immensely strong, able to topple massive enemies. He could shapeshift to look like anyone or anything he chose. He had telekinesis and telepathy, able to move objects with his mind and read others thoughts. His telepathy also allowed him to tamper with others' minds, causing them to obey him or go insane by turning their brains to jelly. Like Artakha and Karzahni, Tren Krom became immensely powerful when in his true form, though this was often the form he chose, and therefore his power was rarely cloaked. Tools Tren Krom wore the Mask of Chaos, a Kanohi of his own design that allowed him to revese probability so that the thing that was the least likely to happen became the most likely and so on. He had an organic tentacle whip that was like an extra limb. He also held the Staff of Tren Krom, a powerful weapon that could blast though armor, disintegrate flesh, melt bone, and cause powerful earthquakes. As Borea he held an unimpressive Flame Sword made of titanium. Personality and Traits Tren Krom was very manipulative and clever, but he had no long term goals. He only wanted chaos, to watch people kill and steal because he thought it was funny. Tren Krom wanted total anarchy, the breakdown of all government, and to have people do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. He was not afraid of death, and he respected tough opponents like Berix and LX who were willing to fight for what they believed in. This page is still under construcion. Please do not erase. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Fire Category:Ancient